Neko Treatment (Yaoi)
by Kira3124
Summary: Ren is a Medic who works in Mann Co and he has a pet neko named Kinta,he always goes to work and his neko always follows,but one day at the medic's home the neko had fell into heat,and Ren is the only one there to help him,wonder what treatment will the neko recieve? (M for Sexual Content,You've been warned)
1. Introduction

Kinta POV

My names Kinta,im Masters neko!.My Master is a nice person,he helps heal people who are really hurt.Everyday he gets visited by lot of people,and on occasion crowds him and he always gets tossed around everywhere,its really funny!.He always looks so handsome,long white hair,tall,calm personality,and he's so loving and caring,especially me at his office,its honestly making me...feel attracted to him more than usual...am i in love with him?,my own master?

Ren POV

Im Ren,im a certified doctor at Mann Co.If i had to describe how it feels to be there,then it would be...interesting and exhausting.I own a neko by the name of Kinta,i rescued him from the battlefield,poor little guy was scared from all the shooting,hell he even didnt want to go near me when i putted my hand out,but when he was about to get hit by a rocket from that damn soldier,i cant see the results,i had to save him no matter the cost.Ever since then he's grown attached to me,follows me to work everyday,keeps me company at home,he even wanted to sleep in the same bed as me,of course he puts on that cute face on me and i cant help but allow him.Now ill be honest...he is a...cute one i must say...his brown glistening hair,those cute brown ears and tail,it makes me want to...hope that he will be in heat soon,just so i can "treat" him well~


	2. Treatment

Ren POV

Busy day as usual in Mann Co.Heavy had some minor food poisoning,Scout broke his leg from running and tripping on a minigun,Sniper had back problems probably from a certain masked man in a suit,and Soldier had an accident from juggling grenades,the idiot.Of course its nothing i cant handle,these arent big problems so this will be easy."Here,Heavy take these pills and get some rest" "Dah,Thank you Doctor" "Scout,ill patch you up as soon as the results of your fracture come up" "Thanks Doc" "Sniper,may i make a suggestion?,wear that razorback i believe you call it?,you need to be prepared for spies next time" "Got it Doc" "Soldier,no juggling grenades next time,in my medical opinion that is a stupid act" "Roger that".Phew,im halfway done with my day,Kinta is in my chair sleeping again i bet,but he does feel a bit...off lately,ill have to take a look at him when we get back.

Kinta POV

Master left me in his office and let me played with a few items he gave me,i love my master,he always pampers me,a little too much though,but its not like it matters that much,he's just so caring for me thats all!.

3 Hours later

Man im pooped,i need to take a nap,maybe on masters chair,but its weird that im already this tired,and its been 3 hours,usually i get tired every 5 or 6 hours...whats going on?,i've been feeling a bit...weird lately,im feeling like i have a fever and i havent been doing much too...maybe im just too tired,im gonna sleep it off i guess,night night

6 Hours have passed

Ren POV

Alright finally im done for today,not to mention they said tomorrow is a day off,3 days at home? how can i say no?.I went to my office and found Kinta sleeping on my chair again,but he looked different...his face was flushed and his temperature was warm,maybe he has a fever?.Never the less i woke him up gently a while i packed my stuff."Kinta?,wake up sleepy head" "M-Myaster...?" "Hey now,whats the matter?,why are you so warm all of a sudden?" "I dont know...i was fine a minute ago but then..." "Hmm...well lets go home never the less,come here ill carry you back to the car".I turned off the lights,grabbed my stuff,and carried my little neko into the car and put him on the back seat.

I looked at him with a worried expression on my face,he didnt finish his lunch i gave him before i work,he said he slept all day,he didnt even had enough strength to walk back to the car,whats wrong with him i wonder...does he have a fever?,or maybe...he's in heat?.I was blushing really hard until we got home,when we did get back i had to carry him again to our bed and take his temperature.His fever had gotten worse it seems,he was even starting to make slight moans every now and then which ill be honest,turned me on a bit.I just turned on the AC and let him sleep while i was taking my shower.

Normal POV

Ren had done his showering,putted his tanktop and shorts,and layed next to his sleeping neko."Hopefully he'll be fine tomorrow" Ren thought.He turned off the lights,took off his glasses then drifted off to sleep.While he slept,he was dreaming of him and his neko.

Dream

 _"N-Nyaa...yes...Master please...i want more..." The neko purred."A-ah...K-Kinta...you're so tight still...sooner or later...im...gonna...cum..." Ren moaned._

 _"Yeah...yeah...oh...myaster...please...keep hitting...there A-Ah!" The neko moaned.They were both in pure ecstasy,Ren's stiff rod kept pounding away at the neko's g-spot,releasing more pleasure filled moans from the brown haired neko."Ah...Kinta...Im about...to..." Ren moaned."Nyah...me...too Myaster..." Kinta moaned."Ah..ngh...A-ah im gonna...!" "Im...about to...do it too...!" they both moaned."Ngh...here...it...comes...!" "Y-yeah...me...too...!" They cried out in ecstasy as they both came._

Dream End

"Ah!" Ren screamed.He looked around and let out a sigh,that is until he felt something warm sucking his rod."Master...?" Kinta looked while stroking Ren's rod."K-Kinta..!?" Ren Moaned while looking surprised."Wh-what are you doing!?" He asked shocked."Im...in heat Master...sorry for not telling you...and for doing it to you while you slept..." Kinta said,while stopped stroking his masters dick.Ren looked at his neko looking slightly sad,he reached for his neko,cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss,Kinta was shocked for a moment but then got used to it."Its okay Kinta...I wanted you to be in heat anyways...always did wanted this to happen" "R-Really?...then...can i keep going?" Kinta said slowly stroking his masters dick again."Are you kidding? Ah..this is a one time opportunity you know~" Ren said seductively.Kinta gave out a smirk and started sucking Ren's stiff cock.Ren letted out moan after moan,and with each moan encouraging Kinta to suck Ren more,it was like he was in Nirvana.Ren was about to release after a few hours of sucking,until he pulled Kinta's head off of his still twitching rod."Master?" Kinta said confused.Ren quickly turned and layed the neko on his back and him on top of him,removing the neko's clothes."Time for your examination~" Ren said seductively.He lined up his rod into Kinta's tight entrance,and slowly pushed in making the neko moan in complete pleasure.He started off slow but as time went by he went faster and faster,and rougher than before,making the neko moan louder and louder with every thrust."Nyaa...Master...its right there...keep hitting it...there!" Kinta moaned in ecstasy as Ren pounded as hard as he could in the little neko's G-spot."Ah...Kinta...Youre so sexy like this..." Ren said as he started to lick Kinta's body and then make his way to Kinta's mouth."Mmm...myah...I love you...myaster..." Kinta moaned."Same...ngh...here" Ren moaned.They continued their activity,and then a few minutes later,they were about to release."Nyah!...A-ah!...myaster...im about to cum!" Kinta moaned."Im...ah...about to cum...aswell...lets do it...together!" Ren grunted.Kinta nodded and Ren went all out on Kinta."Ah Myaster!...im cumming!"Kinta moaned loudly."Me too...here i come!"They both cried in ecstasy as Ren shot his load all over Kinta's body and Kinta's load adding the amount of white liquid on his body."Ah...you...pulled out...?"Kinta asked."I dont want...my neko to have a child yet...besides...you look more sexy like this~" Ren said softly.Kinta smiled and pulled Ren for a deep kiss,and before they went to sleep they took a shower with Ren cleaning off his and his neko's seed off of Kinta's body,while bathing with his neko sitting on the warm water infront of him."I love you master" Kinta said."Love you too sweetheart" Ren said putting his arms around his neko and leaning back.They both finished their bath and cuddled on their bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Yeah i know,probably a few problems here and there but ah well i just did this for fun,i do plan on pairing these two again but maybe in another time,ill make another story later but its boy x girl so yeah,gonna need time since i have exams coming up but ill try to do as best as i could,well see you later guys**


End file.
